Enchantress (Marvel Comics)
' Amora', also known as the Enchantress, is an Asgardian goddess and sorceress known for her astonishing beauty. She has been a member of several significant teams, including the Dark Council, the Astonishing Avengers, the Sisterhood of Mutants, Masters of Evil, and the Lady Liberators. The Enchantress is a character from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Powers The Enchantress possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian woman, as well as a mastery over certain disciplines of sorcery. Superhuman Strength: The Enchantress is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an Asgardian woman. At her peak, she is able to lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: The Enchantress can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The Enchantress' Asgardian musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. Her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than human muscles do. At her peak, she can exert herself for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Her bodily tissues, like those of all Asgardians, possesses roughly three times the density of human bodily tissues. This contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength, her durability, and her weight. Superhuman Durability: Like all Asgardians, the Enchantress' body is much more resistant to conventional physical injury than a human being. She can withstand great impacts, exposure to temperature extremes, and energy blasts that would severely injure or kill a human being with no injury to herself. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's great durability and density, it is possible for her to sustain an injury. In such an event, the Enchantress' superior metabolism enables her to heal injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human would be capable of. However, she is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magic. She is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhuman Longevity: Unlike some other pantheons of gods, Asgardians do age, though it is at a pace vastly slower than a human. Although the Enchantress is several millennia old in age, she has the appearance and vitality of an Asgardian woman in her prime. Superhuman Agility: The Enchantress' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Sorcery: The Enchantress' magical powers are among the most powerful of all Asgardians. Her strength and proficiency with magic is second only to Karnilla. The Enchantress' powers derive from two main sources: her innate capacity to manipulate ambient Asgardian magical energy honed through practice and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. *''Spell Casting:'' The Enchantress is an exceptionally powerful sorceress who is capable of casting complex spells. She once cursed the entire Earth, causing it to rain blood across the entire planet and animate every human corpse. Even Odin seemed incapable of reversing this spell (although he cared little for doing so). She ha salso shown capable of casting spells that slow down an opponents reaction and preventing a small army from fighting. *''Energy Projection:'' She can use her magical powers to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. *''Teleportation:'' She can teleport within a single dimension or across the various dimensional planes of the Nine Realms of Asgard. *''Flight:'' She can levitate and fly. *''Disguise/Illusions:'' Either through illusion or physical transformation, the Enchantress can alter her appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings or changing the appearance of her clothing. *''Transformation:'' She can turn men into trees or statues with a kiss or spell. This power is effective even from other dimensions. *''Gold and Diamond Tears:'' Much like Freya who produces golden tears, the Enchantress' tears turn into gold and diamond. *''Paralysis:'' She can paralyze multiple enemies with a spell. *''Energy Shields:'' She can summon incredibly powerful force fields which have withstood blows from the likes of Thor and the Hulk, as well as the force of a small nuclear bomb detonating. *''Life Force Absorption:'' The Enchantress can absorb the life force of other beings to temporarily enhance her own powers. For conscious beings, she requires consent to perform the act. However, to those of less intelligence, she can do so at will. It is unknown as to whether there are set boundaries, as she required Volcana's permission but could affect the Lizard at will. *''Time Disruption:'' The Enchantress can manipulate time with a subtle spell. She can reverse time, so as to prevent events from ever happening. She is also able to protect others from this spell at will. *''Telepathy:'' The Enchantress can read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others. **''Mind Switching:'' She can exchange her mind with another. **''Mind Control:'' She can perform mind control. **''Mental Shields:'' She can shield her mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusion and attacks. These shields are so powerful that even Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath, could not enter her mind. **''Telepathic Senses:'' The Enchantress can sense when a telepath is trying to read her or her allies' thoughts. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body. It is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. She can also simply project her voice. *''Telekinesis:'' The Enchantress has telekinetic powers of unknown limits and strength. *''Mystical Senses:'' She can sense the presence of nearby magical energy. **''Danger Sense:'' She can sense impending danger. **''Empathy:'' She is able to sense feelings of love in others. Seduction: The main focus of the Enchantress' powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. Her powers of seduction are so great that she can even affect beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught simply by speaking to him. She has enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will, obedient to her every command, for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall a man's will indefinitely. Allspeak: Due to the Allspeak, the Enchantress is able to communicate in all languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Weaknesses Power Drawn from Asgard: The Enchantress' spells derive their potency from Asgardian sources and, thus, are most potent when used in the dimension of Asgard itself. A prolonged absence from Asgard tends to diminish her powers altogether, though they never completely fade. Lack of Combat Experience: Although she has a superhuman physique, the Enchantress has little to no experience in hand-to-hand combat. She typically relies on minions to fight for her. Hands and Mouth: The Enchantress cannot perform magic or her spells with her hands bound and mouth gagged. Spells that have already been cast when she is bound and gagged, such as her aura of seduction, are still able to function. She was once able to seduce a Frost Giant with her gaze alone while bound and gagged. Relatives *Lorelei (sister) *Bragi (ex-husband) Notes *The character Lorelei from Marvel Studios is based off of the Enchantress in combination with her sister, Lorelei. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Asgardians Category:Marvel Comics: Asgardians